Celina's Diary
by EKBFFL
Summary: Celina's sad yet hilarious diary will make you laugh and laugh more!!
1. Default Chapter

Celina: So here we are in my diary witch reveals a lot of dark yet hilarious secrets:  
  
But first here is a bio of me:  
  
Name: Celina Friends: Kenek, Elena, Serena, Tea, and Brother: Mark, Mai, Danielle, Kristina, Joey, and Yugi Enemy: Kaiba, Isis, Mike Relatives: Brother: Mark Sister: Serena Boyfriend: Greg Future sight: You are no longer going to be with the boyfriend that you have now. Secret: Will be revealed in the last chapter. Millennium item: bracelet Powers: All powers Favorites: You'll see when you've read this...  
  
Yami: Can we go on?  
  
Serena: Why are you so impatient?  
  
Celina: Yeah...whatever she said!  
  
Yami: Because I can't wait to get to Tea's diary.  
  
Kenek: Will you for once shut-up?  
  
Yugi: That's a pretty crucial conjunction!!  
  
Elena: Like your brain?  
  
Katrina: What brain?  
  
Danielle: The no brain.  
  
Joey: duy. can we get on with the diary?  
  
Celina: *huge sigh* I guess so.  
  
************************************************************************ Well here's a note:  
This idea is EK=BFFL's so DO NOT steel it. Ask permission and also ask permission if you want to add Celina to your story!! ************************************************************************ Here I am a Virgo, born September, 13.on a Thursday. Another note this time from moi: Anything and Everything in my diary is true. Just so you know that I'm not lying. Signed: Celina Celina: Well I bet you can't wait for the chapter of the month which is your birthday!!!  
  
Serena: Yeh!! Review.People who don't review and read this will be severely punished by me, Celina, and Kenek!! 


	2. January

            Here in January, I found out that Mai's most precious possession is a garden. Or was that a hat that her mother gave her? 

                                                - Confusingly yours Celina

            Today Tea came into class without a shirt. We all learned that she was a mermaid. Or was that her real clam bra? 

                                                - Weirdly yours Celina

            My brother has gone nuts for donuts he even fed baby Yugi with them!!! (Read about baby Yugi in: The Baby Machine By: EK=BFFL… my sister and I called the psychologist! She was about to call 9-1-1!!!! 

                                                                -Nutty yours Celina

            I was so close to having my secret discovered!! I never want anybody to know that I actually like taking care of baby Yugi!! Again to read about why he's a baby read my story: The Baby Machine….

                                                     - Closely yours Celina  

            The most embarrassing day of my life!!! My boyfriend was talking to another girl!! He asked her to be his girlfriend! Everyone heard and started laughing at me!! He started singing: Celina and no one sitting in a tree N-O-T-H-I-N-G!!! 

                                                            - Embarrassed and yours Celina

            For a week we rented a house in the mountains. We did a lot of fun things like ice-skate, ski, and sled. I kind of got tired of the boys' waking up early and playing Duel monsters…

                                                            - Annoyingly yours Celina 

            I hope it will be summer soon because my bracelet said that good luck will come in the summer. I wonder what it is!! I love surprises!! 

                                                            -Surprised and yours Celina

            Today I got ran over by a 1000000000 pound truck, or was that my dance partner?

                                                          - Shrugging and yours Celina

            This is sad: Today I learned my other best friend was using me!! She was talking behind my back!!! "Oh…I'm not really her friend…I just use her to be popular!!" Those words are racing through my head!!! It gets quite annoying!!

                                                - Sadly yours Celina

            Today in science we got to use these cool microscopes that look into a brain!! I got to look in Joey's… I found cobwebs and spiders in there!!

                                                - Sad but true and yours Celina

            Today was my diary day witch I have every month. I got to look into Yami's!! And boy do you want to know what I found? I found out that on Christmas when they were at my house celebrating when it was time for a sleep over to begin him and Tea stayed in the same sleeping bag!!!!

- EEWWW and yours Celina

My favorite card so far in Yu-Gi-Oh is the dark magician girl!!! It saved me in a duel with Pegasus (I don't care if I spelled it wrong!) The bet was looser gets to be burn on the stake!! He lost… Burn Witch!! Burn!!

                                                - Happy and yours Celina

            On Martin Luther King Day the boys' painted themselves black and started acting like monkeys. Us girls were freaked out. Tea a cow joined in…

                                                - Amazingly yours Celina

            Before I forget there's the time when we went to see the last of new years' decorations. Yami, Joey, and my brother Mark started teasing the reindeer and the small world decorations…I secretly like them the best!!

                                                            - Secretly yours Celina

            This is it for January!!

            -Yours Truly Celina


End file.
